


Happy Ending

by Interstella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Minor Spoilers, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella
Summary: It wasn’t until he finally looked into the room that he stopped. His brain took a moment to process what he was seeing in the dim light.“Hey.”That single word, in a voice that Prompto was sure he would never hear again, prompted his knees to give out.--OR: Alternate end scene





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/gifts), [Squoosifersass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoosifersass/gifts).



> No beta, no proof reading. Just posted as is so I could get it out of my head.

It started slowly. The edges of the horizon began to glow in a way that nobody had seen in a decade. A golden-orange hue coating the horizon like a single stroke of a paintbrush, small at first then growing. Pinks and oranges melded together and somehow slowly faded into a pale blue, changing the dark gray of the sky they had all come to know.   
  
The sun was rising.    
  
Prompto lowered his gun, laboured breath caught in his throat as he surveyed the area. Piles of black dust scattered in the slight breeze - the remnants of the daemons that had been hell bent on their destruction just a few minutes ago. They were all gone now.    
  
The sun was rising. The daemons were gone. That meant-   
  
“Noct-” Prompto turned on his heel, racing up the stairs behind him. He could hear the others follow, but he couldn’t spare the time to look back. Instead he moved forward, faster than he’d ever run before, stopping only when he slapped the button for the elevator.    
  
The others caught up with him then, and they piled into the elevator, each waiting with baited breath for the eternity it took to climb to the throne room.    
  
Nobody spoke.    
  
As soon as the elevator stopped, Prompto fled again, all but tripping over his own feet in his haste to reach the doors that lead to his friend. He didn’t even take a moment to pause before throwing those doors open and rushing through them. It wasn’t until he finally looked into the room that he stopped. His brain took a moment to process what he was seeing in the dim light.    
  
“Hey.”    
  
That single word, in a voice that Prompto was sure he would never hear again, prompted his knees to give out. He collapsed, eyes never leaving the man standing in front of the throne. “Noct.” He whispered, almost afraid that he was dreaming, and that saying that name would make the man disappear.    
  
But he wasn’t disappearing. No. He was coming closer. Noct rushed down the stairs, all but skidding to a stop in front of him, hands landing on his shoulders. They were warm. Real.  _ Alive _ .    
  
“Noct.” Prompto was stuck on that word, stuck on the man. His wide eyes stared at the man leaning over him, still not completely comprehending what was happening.    
  
“Hey.” Noct repeated, sounding worried. He was shaking, Prompto realised, and that just made this feel so much real.    
  
“You’re alive…” Prompto whispered, barely able to make the words come out.    
  
“Yeah.” Noct gave a shaky smile, as if he wasn’t expecting that himself. “Yeah, I am.”    
  
“You’re really- You’re alive- You’re-” Prompto couldn’t finish a thought, let alone a sentence. This was too much, too overwhelming. He’d been sure that he would run in here to find a corpse, a cooling body of the man he-   
  
Instead, Noct was here. His hands clutching his shoulders, his body and voice both shaking. He was alive. He was real.    
  
Prompto reached up with a shaking hand, letting his fingers gently brush the skin on Noct’s cheek, still a little afraid that he’d disappear at the touch. He didn't disappear. He leaned into the touch, and Prompto lifted his other hand to join the first on the other side of Noct’s face.    
  
Then, without thinking, he did the one thing that he’d always wanted to do. The one thing that he’d been worried he’d always regret  _ not _ doing. He used the hands on Noct’s face to pull the man closer as he himself leaned forward.    
  
It was rushed, frantic, sloppy. Perfect. Because the moment Prompto kissed Noct, the king kissed him back. He moved one hand from Prompto’s shoulder to cup the back of his head, while the other hand moved to his waist to pull him closer.    
  
Eventually, Prompto had to pull away. Tears were still flowing and breathing was beginning to become difficult through a congested nose. Instead, he leaned his forehead forward, resting it against Noct’s. “I thought you were-”   
  
“I know.” Noct whispered, sounding just as overwhelmed. Prompto could hear the king’s tears, even if he couldn’t see them.    
  
“But you’re-”   
  
“Yeah.”    
  
“I love you.”    
  
“I know.” Noct quoted with amusement before pulling back to look down at Prompto. He opened his mouth a few times, as if he was going to say something else. Instead, he just leaned forward and kissed Prompto again.    
  
Prompto was more than okay with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about this, or any of my other fics, I have a discord: https://discord.gg/4WDhMVb  
> We also chat about just about anything xD
> 
> Dedicated to Neko_Positive for their constant feedback and motivation. I figured it was time to make you cry from being happy. Let me know if it worked :)
> 
> Also dedicated to Squoosifersass for their constant complaints that I'm not happy enough in my writing xD


End file.
